


Tie Me To You

by MissieFishie



Series: Requested Minifics (based off of pictures) [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, Hotel, M/M, Smut, Smut later maybe?, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10057961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissieFishie/pseuds/MissieFishie
Summary: Based off a video prompt on the DESTIEL FOREVER Facebook page. I'll write a smutty chapter for this if you guys want one! Just let me know!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this post :
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/groups/115057981983004/permalink/753063721515757/?comment_id=753193364836126&notif_t=group_comment_reply&notif_id=1488498843350643

Castiel groaned, he had conquered demons and survived apocalypses but ties seemed to be the bane of his existence. He and Dean were getting ready to interview the previous owners of a house they believed to be harboring a poltergeist. He tried once more and hung his head in defeat when the tie had somehow flipped over and was inside out. Just as Castiel went to try again, the eldest Winchester entered the room, he took one look at the struggling angel and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Seriously Cas?" He huffed, pushing Castiel against the wall and snatching the tie from his hands. "How could you be so slow at tying your tie?"  
  
Castiel furrowed his brow, "I can do this myself, Dean."  
  
The Winchester let out a heavy sigh and shook his head, "Stop being so stubborn. You're not even good at it. I'll do it for you." The hunter moved closer, nimble fingers sliding over silky fabric. Castiel watched the man's hands work, every so often brushing against his chest. Frozen in place the dark haired angel's eyes traveled up and locked onto the hunter's face. Dean's brows were knit together in concentration and his head was bent slightly to the side.   
  
Castiel caught himself getting lost in the hunter's green eyes and forced himself to try and push the other man away. "I said I would do it--" he began, but Dean grabbed the tie tighter with one hand and threw the other hand against the wall by Castiel's head, he pressed his body forward just enough so they weren't touching as he locked eyes with the Angel.   
  
Dean slowly began moving his face nearer to Castiel's, his eyes dropping tellingly to Castiel's lips, then back to his eyes, as if seeking permission.  
  
"What... are you doing?" Castiel breathed, his arms dropping to his side, waiting for Dean to take what he wanted, what they both wanted.  
  
"You know..." Dean began, shifting even closer to Castiel, "for an Angel, you seem very slow." Castiel stared as Dean backed up, removing his hand from the wall. "This nail has been bothering me since we checked into this hotel, but I feel so much better now." He clapped his hands together and took another step away from Castiel.   
  
The angel looked to the side where Dean's hand had been and noticed a nail stuck into the wall, pushed completely to the head. "Dean, did you just push the nail into the wall with your hand?" He asked, turning back to the Winchester.  
  
Dean grinned and held out his hands, "My hands are actually stronger than you think," he chuckled, "Look Cas! No need to worry, my hand is fine. Let's get going." With that, he turned to walk towards the door only to be stopped by Castiel leaping forward and grabbing his hand.  
  
"Wait." Dean gasped as Castiel whipped him around and pinned Dean to the wall, a mirror of how they had been just moments before. "Are you joking around right now?" The angel growled, his blue eyes pierced into the green ones.   
  
"What... do you mean?" Dean's breathing had become shallow and  
the tips of his ears were red. Castiel stared at the hunter's lips and moved forward, letting his body press against Dean's. The Winchester's breath hitched and Castiel grinned smugly. "Dean?" He whispered.  
  
"Yeah, Cas?"  
  
"Do you consent?"  
  
Dean surged forward, "Hell yes!"


End file.
